deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness vs Silver
Ness Silver Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 backgrounder (31).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon untitled_drawing_by_mariovssonicfan-d8gtbv3.png|MarioVsSonicFan ness vs silver idem.png|IdemSplix Nessilver.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Ness (Mother 2) X Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|BMHKain Description Earthbound vs Sonic the Hedgehog. Teens from time periods different from our own, who posses powers to slay creatures much more powerful than you'd normally think. Interlude Wiz: Psychokinesis. The ability to control things with your mind. Those are the powers you would never think to have. Boomstick: But, what do you know, these two have it. And they're both from the future! Wiz: Ness, the slayer of Giygas. Boomstick: And Silver the Hedgehog, slayer of Iblis. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE... Ness Wiz: When the world is in severe danger, who are you gonna call? Boomstick: GHOSTBUSTERS! Wiz: Nope. You call... Ness. A thirteen year old boy born in the a small house in Onett. Boomstick: When BAM! A meteorite hits the earth! Wiz: Despite only being a thirteen year old boy, never underestimate Ness. Boomstick: Like your average teenager, Ness carries around a yo-yo and a bat. Not that strong, but he's just a kid. Wiz: But what really sets him apart from your average 8th grader his his physic powers knows as PSI. Boomstick: His first and most simple of his PSI being PSI fire, an attack that allows Ness to shoot...Fire... Wiz: PSI fire also traps the opponent in the fire for a small amount of time, leaving them open for attack. PSI thunder causes a tiny ball of electricity that can move around at Ness' will. Boomstick: Also, if that ball hits Ness himself, he'll be launched in any direction he chooses, causing damage to the opponent if they're hit by the electrified little boy! Wiz: Unfortunately, once he loses his electric boost, he will be stunned to fall until he lands on something. Boomstick: PSI shield creates a shield that only lasts a limited amount of time. It can be broken too! Wiz: PSI teleport teleports Ness to previously visited areas. He can go anywhere as long as he's stepped there. Boomstick: And finally, PSI starstorm, his strongest attack, has Ness shoot multiple shooting stars from the sky down to his opponent. If this can't kill the opponent then nothing else Ness has will. Wiz: But just because he has a lot of strengths, he is still simply a little boy, getting scared by hideous monsters and powerful attacks. Boomstick: Ness is also naive. He's like one of those kids that would follow a man into a van if they had candy. Wiz: But don't get me wrong, Ness is a beast. He has fought groups of policemen, giant deformed rats and even Giygas, the being willing to destroy the entire earth. Ness: Okay! Silver Boomstick: Fire, devastation. There's nothing worse than a future full of death and flames. All caused by the demon Iblis. Wiz: And the only one to stop it is this hedgehog. Boomstick: Silver, a 14 year old psychokinetic hedgehog of the future. Wiz: Born in the year 3437 P.X.E, Silver grew up in nightmares and terror. Boomstick: Like Sonic, Silver is always up for a challenge, and he defends the ones who can't defend themselves. Wiz: Though slightly immature and naïve, Silver has a strong sense of justice. Boomstick: But this hedgehog isn't all personality. He rivals the speed of Sonic the hedgehog himself. His telekinetic abilities allow him to throw his enemies far and hard, kinda like the force. Wiz: But when that doesn't work, Silver always uses his surroundings, picking up trees, boulders and crates to throw at his enemies. Boomstick: But strangely, he can also fly! Wiz: But not for that long. After a few seconds, Silver will fall right back to land. He also has telekinetic blasts, which are close range attack that can stun and cause much damage to the opponent. Boomstick: If he really wants to, Silver can even teleport. Silver can use the chaos emeralds to go super Silver, a form of Silver where he can fly all the time and is invincible for one minute. Wiz: But unlike Sonic, he doesn't only use the chaos emeralds to become super. He has two other uses. Boomstick: Chaos control and chaos blast. Chaos control is just like Luigi's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A huge aura surrounds him, causing anything in it to slow down by a lot. This gives him the upper hand by a lot, especially if the opponent was about to use their strongest attack. Wiz: Chaos blast acts as a giant bright red explosion that occurs around Silver. Other than Super Silver, this is his most powerful attack. Silver: I will defeat you, Iblis trigger! Fight (SuperSaiyan2Link) Silver is walking through a forest. He spots Ness shooting PSI fire at an enemy. Silver: You! You must be the Iblis Trigger! Fight me! Ness: Okay! Fight! (Cues Pokey Means Buisness http://youtu.be/I1QfIbLulf8) Silver runs at Ness and jumps, using a telekinetic blast. Ness uses PSI teleport and teleports behind Silver. Silver stands confused looking around for Ness. Ness: PSI fire! Ness shoots a fireball, hitting Silver and leaving him open for attack. Ness runs up and tries to hit him with a baseball bat, but Silver quickly dodged and telekinetically pushes Ness into a tree. Silver runs up to Ness, Ness uses PSI shield. But Silver uses another telekinetic push and breaks the shield. Ness grabs his yo-yo and hits Silver with it, then teleports away. Ness: PSI thunder! Ness shoots a tiny ball of electricity at Silver. Silver: Humph. It's no use! Silver grabbed the electric ball with his psychic powers and hit Ness in the back with it. To Silver's surprise, Ness was launched forward with incredible speed. Ness hit the ground and got up. Silver: Chaos...Scrap Metal Meteor! (Cues Sonic Colors DS Nega Mother Wisp Theme http://youtu.be/XBoNzFmJ3Ng) Silver made a giant scrap metal ball to crush Ness. Ness: PSI shield! Ness made a shield and was not harmed. Ness got up. Ness: PSI stun! He stunned Silver than hit him with his bat. Silver: This doesn't look to good... Ness smirked and looked up. Ness: PSI...STARSTOOOORM! One shooting star came down at Silver. Silver dodged. Silver: What the- Whoa! He dodged another one. Soon so many came that he couldn't dodge them anymore. Silver: That's it...Psyshock! As the meteors hit the ground, they all exploded because of the electricity. Ness: WHOAAAAAAAAAA! Silver became Super Silver and flew up to Ness, planning to drop Ness from above, but couldn't do to the Brainstone. Ness: PSI thunder! Ness hit Silver with the tiny ball of electricity and knocked him back. Silver: NO WAY! Silver rushed back down to Ness. Ness: PSI Flash! As Silver laid on the ground tying to recover Ness blew him up with the ball Ness jumps up and down happily. Mephiles appears. Mephiles: Oh no, the plan's gone wrong! Ness: ? K.O.! Results Wiz: That was a very close fight, but Ness was too good for Silver. Boomstick: Silver's telekinetic abilities run out too fast, while Ness' are almost unlimited. Wiz: Ness' Brainstone kept him planted on the ground, and PSI Shield blocked all of Silver's attacks. Boomstick: And on the end, Ness blew up the competition. Wiz: The winner is, Ness. Trivia * This was the first long line of battles by SuperSaiyan2Link Next Completed Battle By SuperSaiyan2link * Espio vs Greninja Who Would You Root For? Ness Silver The Hedgehog Who Do You Think Would Win? Ness Silver The Hedgehog I'm Not Sure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link